fox promise
by sasuke-malfoy-potter
Summary: after being bullied all his life, sasuke is saved by a warefox and it changes his life. NARUSASU top!naruto. mpreg(possibly, ill have a poll around chapter four. THIS IS REVISED! AND LENGTHENED.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was running on this faithful night. His lungs burning as he softly gasped trying desperately to get the air he needed. After a few miles he let out a small yelp as he toppled over his own feet landing directly on sharp rock. The pain shooting though his leg as the rocks cut deeply into his thigh. He let out a soft whimper looking behind him before as quickly as he could, picked himself up and started to run once more despite the pain.

The blond and his friends laughed as they saw him fall. The blond made sure his friends stopped to allow their pray to get up and start running again. It was the chase they enjoyed more then the capturing. Once Sasuke was back up and off again, the blond allowed himself to chase once more.

Sasuke feeling the group chasing him again quickly took a sharp turn towards the woods. Despite the pain and trouble he continued to run though the woods, just outside their small home before quickly coming to a stop just near a stream nearly toppling once more. He quickly looked around breathing heavy as he quickly bent down to clean his wound. He hadn't seen the others and had assumed they had stopped chasing him. Sasuke was picked on almost every day of his life. 'why should tonight be any different' he growled softly unaware of the twelve set of eyes watching him not far away.

At the sound of a twig breaking on the other side of the stream, Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat before looking up at where the sound had came from. His eyes going wide at the sight of the large black wolf, its growls sent chills down the small boys back as tears welled up in his eyes. The large wolf took a step closer to the stream his growls letting the small Sasuke know he was bound to be the wolf's next meal if he didn't do something quick. Before Sasuke could move, the fear had frozen him to the spot, the wolf leaped from his side of the stream aiming for the terrified by. Luckily for Sasuke one of the set of eyes watching his back, was a large redish orange fox that came jumping out over Sasuke and at the wolf, both the large beasts landed on the opposite side of the stream.

Sasuke let out a small gasp, and jumped slightly when the lightening struck lighting up the other ten eyes, each had a large body of some kind of animal, luckily for them Sasuke was still facing the two beasts that fought. The beasts loud growls filled the night as they fought and tore at each other. Sasuke crawled to the edge of his stream to watching the fight before his shoulder was grabbed, a soft scream escaping him before it stopped short at the sight of a red headed female and a talk blond man, each holding a smile on their faces. Another lightening strike showed that the animals had all gone replaced with the kids that were chasing him before. The female with red hair leaned down and picked up Sasuke, he was light weighted and smaller then the other kids his age.

"your alright now little one." the woman whispers her cheek laying against Sasuke who was still watching the fight as best as he could. She held the small boy close in her arms as he laid his head on her shoulder feeling more safe then he had before. But the fear was clear as he shook almost violently. She turned him away from the fighting beast by moving him from one hip to both so his chest was pressed against hers, with this new sitting she could rub his back and whisper sweet comforting words into his ear. Sasuke closed his eyes, for a mere second, before they shot open and he struggled in her grip at the sound of a bang. He spun around in her arms forcing her to juggle him back to her hip. At the sight of both the beasts bleeding on the ground more tears filled Sasuke eyes.

"NO!" he screamed loudly before struggling even more in the woman's grip. Once his feet hit the ground he ran over to the fox, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. He ignored the clearly dead wolf before dropping down to his knees next to the fox, pulling the foxes head into his arms its head was as big as Sasuke body. It took a moment before the fox started to move, rubbing his head gently against Sasuke who let out a soft gasp, pulled back and looked down at the large fox. "you're... you're alive" he smiled happily. The fox leaned up and licked Sasuke's tears away causing the small boy to let out a happy giggle. But after a moment the fox let out a weak whimper causing Sasuke to panic once more. "please be OK." he spoke softly almost begging the large creature. When Sasuke is done looking the fox over he finally stops and looks into the face of the large beast, instantly drawn in by the deep blue eyes staring back at him, almost as if the beast was looking into his soul. Sasuke hugged him once more burying his tear stricken face in the others neck. "thank you so much" he spoke though his tears. After a moment the beast sits up and lifts Sasuke up with it from the shear grip Sasuke had around his neck. The fox lowers him on the cliff on the other side where the blond man and red haired female were. The fox made sure to lick away the rest of Sasuke's tears before dashing off again.

The woman leaned down and picked Sasuke back up holding him close to her chest the man jumped the stream and looked at the un-moving wolf. He pulled out a sharp knife and burred the blade in the wolfs head before pulling it out. Sasuke's tears had long since been forgotten as he let out a very loud yawn. He turned and faced where they were going. 'would they make me go home?' Sasuke worriedly thought as they started back toward the village. He really couldn't go home this late at night if he did he'd be met with a locked door and an early punishment. But instead of heading toward his own home the woman and man headed toward the two three story house just outside the village, once inside the house Sasuke was sat on a chair and looked after.

"lets get that leg cleaned and dressed so we can get you home" the red headed woman smiled causing Sasuke to whimper weakly he didn't want to go home, but he nodded none the less trying his hardest to return the smile that she showed him only to fail miserably. "but do you mind if I ask a favor first?" Sasuke bit his lip but nodded again, he wasn't one for talking. In fact he was made fun of for being mute at school."promise me you wont tell anyone about the fox, if you do the villagers will hunt down the fox and we don't what that now do we?" Sasuke quickly shook his head no, he didn't want anyone to hurt the fox. She smiled and went back to cleaning Sasuke's leg and thigh. Once it was cleaned and dressed the wound then bandaged it, she handed Sasuke a cookie for being well behaved. He smiled and took said cookie before very slowly taking a few bites out of it. It was only three cookies later that the man form before comes back into the house smiling at the two before nodding at Sasuke.

"ready to go home kiddo?" the man asked softly, causing Sasuke to sigh slightly annoyed at this. He didn't want to go home but he could tell there was no way out of it, but before they could leave the back door opened, Sasuke turned only to shrivel and whimper at the shear power behind the blond boys glares, the same blond that had chased him earlier. The boy had a few cuts and bruises on his exposed skin. He quickly ran up the stairs and before Sasuke could muster the courage to say anything he was picked up by the older man and carried out.


	2. Chapter 2

I've added this chapter. And I am now starting a poll for weather this should be a mpreg or not!

By the time they had reached Sasuke's home it was almost 10pm. Minato had Sasuke on his hip holding the boy tightly with both Kushina and Naruto stood at his sides as Minato knocked on the door. It took a moment before Sasuke's father almost slammed the door open glaring dangerously at Minato and the other two, ignoring Sasuke all together Fugaku grit his teeth before finally speaking.

"can I help you?" Fugaku snarled clearly angry. Minato merely smiled and pointed to Sasuke. When Fugaku finally turned to the small Sasuke it caused him to cower into Minato's shoulder and whimper. "so? What about him? Hes not wanted here, cant even speak, or stand up for himself against your blond brat" the more Fugaku spoke the more fire and acid there was in his voice. Minato looked as thou he was going to explode from the shear rage. At this point Kushina took Naruto hand, kissed Minato's cheek and whispered something before leading Naruto away.

"he is your son is he not?" Minato's voice was very calm, and Fugaku turned to Sasuke with an evil look and a smirk. Sasuke couldn't stop the shiver running down his spine as tears filled his eyes once more. He was nine soon to be ten and he still acted childish from time to time.

"nope, never met that kid in my life" with that Fugaku slammed the door shut in their faces. Minato takes a deep breath before sighing and turning to Sasuke a small smile on his face.

"why don't we go talk to the Hokaga?" with that Minato turned and walked to the tower. It didn't take long for them to get there, and it seemed the moment they stepped foot in the tower Sasuke let out a very loud yawn. Minato looked down Sasuke and smiled softly. "you can sleep, it will be a while before me and the Hokaga is done talking. Why don't I call Kushina and she can take you back to our house to talk so you can sleep. Does that sound like a plan?"after a moment of thought Sasuke nodded. Minato sat the smaller boy in a chair just outside the Hokaga office. It was less then ten minutes before the red headed woman and their blond son showed up. Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke as Kushina leaned down in front of Sasuke She used her thumb to wipe away a few forgotten tears a smile on her face. "'I'm Uzumaki Kushina. And this young man is Uzumaki Naruto my son and the man from before is Namikaze Minato, my husband. Whats your name? She asked. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and bit his lip softly as Naruto avoided his eyes. He returned his unsure eyes back to Kushina He had a hard time speaking before Naruto finally huffed and spoke for the shy and mute Sasuke

"his name is Sasuke Uchiha" her face almost paled before she concealed her looks. She smiled at both the boys before speaking herself.

"that's quite the beautiful name" she smiled, but as the words slipped her lips Sasuke's family came up the steps. Both his mother and brother glare as the walk by, but before Sasuke could react Fugaku gripped Sasuke's collar pulled him up off the chair and slammed him into the opposite wall causing Kushina to gasp loudly.

"you worthless little brat! How dare you disgrace your family name by coming to these strangers about family business! How dare you worthless little ingrate!" as the yells continued Sasuke started to sob weakly his eyes turning to Kushina trying not to piss off his father even more. Looking his father in the eyes would be a death wish for Sasuke But sadly no matter what Sasuke would have done, his father would have boiled even more with rage. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched his fathers hand raise only to come crashing down on his cheek. Sasuke let out a loud scream, but before the hand could add another mark Naruto jumps up gripping the hand and pulling it down as he went, Fugaku's whole body falls to the floor with the shear pressure on his shoulder. Naruto tucks Sasuke's fathers shoulder before lifting him up a little so that Fugaku's ear is next to Naruto's mouth the grip around Sasuke's throat only tightens as hes held in the air instead of against the wall. He kicked his feet and struggled gasping for air.

"let him go" Naruto demanded in a growling tone. Fugaku growled but did as demanded dropping Sasuke and weakly kicking him toward Kushina who takes hold of him and hugs him tight to her, making sure his face is hidden from the seen before them. Another scream ran out, this time getting the Hokaga and Minato's attention.

"Naruto that's enough" the Hokage's voice sounded over yet another painful scream. "Minato take your family home along with the Uchiha boy. I will tell you of what is to happen to the boy in the morning." Kushina hands Sasuke over to her husband before picking Naruto up and carrying them home. Sasuke turned his head on Minato's shoulder so that he could watch Naruto, who had done the same thing on Kushina's shoulder. Naruto reached out and gently rubbed a few tears off of Sasuke's cheek.

"i wont let anything like that happen to you again I promise" Sasuke blushed softly and nodded unsure of why this boy would go to such great lengths to protect him. Sasuke let out another soft yawn before falling asleep in Minato's arms. Naruto sighed softly at the sighed and looked up at his mother ready to say something only to have her speak instead.

"no you can not tell him what you are" she said in a strick tone. He blew up his cheeks and weakly glared at her before laying his head against her shoulder again catching his father watching with a cheeky smile. When he noticed his son looking he quickly looked away snickering softly. Naruto buried his nose in his mothers shoulder and sighed.

"what about everyone else?" Naruto asked softly. He was worried about what the others were going to do to his new found charge. His head turned back to the side to see the nine year old Sasuke weakly sucking on his thumb cause Naruto to giggle softly.

"we will make sure they behave." she spoke softly gently kissing his forehead.


End file.
